Alice
by TheShineyMarbles
Summary: Alice is just an ordinary teenager with a habit of attracting trouble. When a mysterious cube is found in her room and two strange puffballs arrive shortly after she is thrown into the ride of her life. On top of that she has her own issues to deal with.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Nightmare held his newest creation in his hand. The device he held was so small against his large hand that he was almost worried that if he wasn't careful he would accidentally destroy it. The device was small, no bigger than a baby's shoe, and it was blue in color. It was shaped like a cube, the edges rounding off to a smooth slope and it held a single gem on one of the faces. Nightmare smiled as he shifted the cube to his other hand carefully. Taking his other hand he formed a small ball of dark energy in his hand and combined it with the cube, splitting it in two. Now he held a vibe in each hand, one was blue and the other was purple. Nightmare smiled sinisterly as he set the cubes down on opposite platforms. He typed on the control panel to bring up a screen. He typed in the word 'Earth' and a medium sized planet appeared on the screen, the blue and green surface illuminated Nightmare's face, casting more shadows across the dark room. He typed into the control panel again and the screen zoomed in closer and closer until it was trained on a house. He zoomed in again to see a girl in her room, sleeping. Grinning, Nightmare pressed a button and the purple cube disappeared from the platform, reappearing in the girl's room. Finally, his plan would work and he would be free from those pesky star warriors.

Alice slept soundly in her room. Her deep sleep prevented her from noticing the purple cube appearing in her room from nowhere and land on her dresser with a soft thud. She stirred in her sleep but unfortunately did not wake from her slumber.

Meta knight walked alone in the quiet halls of the castle. Dreamland had been calm for the past week since Kirby defeated Nightmare. Now that the village was rebuilt everyone was back to the easy peaceful life they led before Nightmare became part of their lives. Kirby could finally live a normal life now that Nightmare was gone. Meta Knight could enjoy life himself now that he didn't have to worry about dying everyday. Meta Knight was still young by puffball standards and pondered whether or not he should leave Popstar and explore the universe more. There was so much he still wanted to do with his life. There was one thing holding him back though, it was the fact that he had made his own family here. He cared too much for the people here such as Kirby, Fumu, and Bun. He even grew to accept DDD after a while. He also knew that Sword and Blade were comfortable here. Meta Knight knew that he liked it here on Popstar; he would not leave for a while. The sound of a poyo sounded in the hallway, snapping Meta Knight out of his thoughts. He didn't realize that Fumu and Kirby were standing in the middle of the hallway seemingly examining something. He crept up behind them and tapped Fumu on the shoulder.

"Meta Knight! What are you doing here?" Fumu asked startled that he managed to sneak up behind them unnoticed.

"What are you looking at?" Meta Knight asked.

"Kirby and I found this cube just sitting here in the hallway," Fumu said as she picked up the cube and handed it to him. Meta Knight took it and held the small cube in his hand. The cube was a light blue and had a single gem on one of the faces on the cube. Meta Knight didn't have the slightest idea on where it could have come from.

"I don't know where this could have come from. Maybe it's one of your bother's toys," Meta Knight suggested. Kirby hearing the word toy poyoed and reached up for the cube, one of his paws grabbing the cube. The instant he touched the cube it started to heat up and both Meta Knight and Kirby let go of the cube. Kirby stuffed his hand in his mouth and Meta Knight examined his scorched glove. The cube fell to the floor and burst into a blinding white light. Meta Knight had to shield his eyes from the light. Kirby did the same and Fumu yelped as she stepped back from the cube.

"Kirby, Meta Knight!" Fumu called out trying to pinpoint where they were over the blinding light.

"Poyo!" Kirby called as he felt his body being blown apart. Meta Knight felt the same happen to him and he opened his eyes only to be blinded again by the light. Meta Knight fell to the floor and blacked out.

Alice lay in her bed, contemplating whether or not to get up and get ready for school. Her alarm clock rang about half an hour ago and she sat there just laying her bed, trying to get the strength to get up out of bed. Just when Alice was going to go back to sleep, her door burst open and her overly perky mom marched in.

"Good morning sleepy head!" Alice's mom shouted as she ripped open the curtains and let in the evil light of death.

"Mom! It's too early for that!" Alice whined as she curled up deeper in the covers of her wonderful bed.

"You have school missy and you will get up and o get your education," her mom said and she playfully smacked Alice on her leg. Then she proceeded to pull the covers of off the teenage girl. Alice grumbled as she sleepily sat up on her bed.

"Do I have to go to school?"

"Yes, yes you do dear."

"Ugh." Alice crawled off her bed and shuffled out her room to the bathroom. Alice's mother smiled as she walked back down stairs to finish making dinner. Alice walked into the bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush from the counter and started brushing her teeth. Soon she was done and she walked back into her room to get ready for school. Rummaging through her closet she pulled out a pleated black skirt and a simple pale blue lace tank top. After getting dressed she grabbed her brush and ran the brush through her white hair. She pulled a blue ribbon from her dresser and pulled up her hair and tied it up. Her hair was long, coming down to her waist so she mostly wore it up to keep it out of the way. Her unruly bang still hung in her face, so she grabbed a headband and pushed her bangs back. Alice stared at her reflection. Looking into her pale blue eyes she sighed and sat her brush down on her dresser. She knocked something over and she looked down just in time to see a cube fall to the ground. She bent down and picked it up, examining the pale purple surface. She had never seen the cube before and wondered where it could have come from. Before she could think about it anymore she glanced at the clock and noticed that she was horribly late for school.

"Crap!" Alice yelled as she hastily sat the cube down and grabbed her bag. Running out of her room she hurried to school. The cube lay on her bed, unmoving, ready to carry out its purpose at any moment.

Fumu uncovered her eyes and looked around. She was alone in the hallway. Meta Knight and Kirby were gone without a trace. Even the cube was gone.

"What just happened?" Fumu asked herself. She got up shakily and looked around her again. There was no way that what she saw was a dream. It was completely real. She could still feel the heat from the light on her skin. Her vision still had those weird spots you get from looking into the light too long. Fumu jumped up and stumbled down the hall to her room, bursting through the door and falling on the ground in the process.

"Fumu what's wrong?" Memu asked.

"Mom Kirby and Meta Knight are gone!" Fumu said.

"Where did they go?" Memu questioned.

"They got sucked up into a cube and the cube is gone!"

Meta Knight floated in total darkness. He could feel nothing. He thought of nothing. He was nothing. He tried to call out to someone, but he found himself unable to do anything. He was completely unable to save himself. He was losing hope. Then a faint light appeared out of nowhere. It was so faint he almost missed it at first. Then it quickly got brighter and he could feel himself rushing towards it. Then all at once he felt a searing pain course through the entirety of his body, making him cry out in pain. He flew up into the air and landed on something soft. Meta Knight opened his eyes and found himself staring up at the ceiling of a room. Getting up slowly he looked around. He was on a soft bed that had purple sheets on them. The room was very clean in the sense that there was lost nothing out of place save for a pair of shoes lying on the floor. Meta Knight looked over to Kirby who was also on the bed. Kirby clutched his chest in pain as he panted from the overwhelming experience.

"Poyo?" Kirby questioned when he finally stood up. The blanket seemed to fascinate him and he picked it up and wrapped himself in it. Meta Knight shook his head and told him to get out of it.

"Kirby, we need to figure out where we are," Meta Knight said. Kirby poyoed and nodded as he untangled himself from the blanket. Meta Knight jumped off the bed and looked for a way out of the room. Then all of a sudden there was a bang from downstairs. Meta Knight jumped in surprise and listened as he heard someone noisily run up the stairs. "Kirby! We need to hide!" Meta Knight said as he ran for the nearest thing, which was the closet. Kirby jumped and quickly ran behind the door. The door flew open and a teenage girl walked in. She dumped her book bag in front of the door, just missing Kirby by an inch. She didn't notice him though as she grumbled to herself.

"I am already running late and now I forget my keys. How stupid can I be?" The girl said as she searched around the room for said objects. "Where did I put my keys anyways?" She rummaged through her draws as she searched for her keys. Kirby knew that if she were to turn around he would be seen hiding behind the door. He unzipped the girl's book bag and climbed in as quietly as possible. Meta Knight watched from the closet and face palmed at Kirby's tactics. The girl didn't notice a thing though as she finally found her keys and grabbed her bag as she hurried out of her room. When Meta Knight heard the door close downstairs he got out of the closet and looked around once more. Kirby was in trouble and now Meta Knight had to somehow get him out.

Kirby sat in the stuffy bag trying not to make any sound what so ever. It was a bad idea to climb into the bag and now he was going to get caught. Meta Knight was also alone in that weird place with the soft blanket. Kirby quietly poyoed and hastily put a stub over his mouth. The girl holding the bag didn't notice though and she just kept on walking to school. Kirby heard the girl talking to herself about how she was late for school and how she would have to explain this to her mom. Kirby thought she was a little odd for talking to herself since she was completely alone. Well almost completely alone save for the stowaway in her bag. Kirby heard the girl open a door and close it. Kirby unzipped the bag a little too out and he saw that they were in a completely different place now. The girl was now trotting and the bag bounced around making Kirby dizzy. Kirby silently groaned to himself, as he had to keep himself from getting sick. Then he felt the girl drop her bag to the ground and Kirby looked through the hole to see her opening something. She was reaching down for the bag and right when she was going to open it, someone called for her.

"Alice! Where you been?" Someone called out to her. The girl turned around and smiled.

"Tony, how are you?" Alice asked as she left her locker to give the kid a hug. Kirby took this chance to quickly get out of the bag and jump into the locker. There was a jacket in the locker and Kirby grabbed a hold of it to cover himself with. He hid under the jacket and hoped that no one would find him. He heard Alice put something in the locker and then she slammed the door shut, locking him inside. Kirby uncovered himself from the jacket and looked around inside the dark locker. There was nothing he could do now. There was no way he could get out and there was no way he could get away from the girl.

Meta Knight watched from behind a wall as the girl shut her locker and leave, oblivious to Kirby who had climbed inside when she wasn't looking. Meta Knight had followed her here when she left earlier. He now knew where Kirby was. He just had to get him out. He could always cut open the locker, but decided against it since it would draw attention. Meta Knight wasn't good at picking locks, and had no idea how to get open a combination lock. Meta Knight now stood in front of the locker that Kirby was stuck in. He tapped on the locker, letting Kirby know who it was.

"Kirby, it's me, Meta Knight." Meta Knight said as he tapped on the locker.

"Poyo?" Kirby asked.

"I'm going to get you out somehow." Meta Knight said as he thought of various ways he could free Kirby. Meta Knight just decided that he was going to cut open the locker when he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Meta Knight hastily used his dimensional cape to teleport to a nearby wall. He hid behind it as he watched the person walk down the hallway. Meta Knight cursed to himself when he saw that it was the girl again. She was going to her locker once more.

"I keep forgetting my jacket," the girl muttered to herself as she set on her way to opening her locker. Meta Knight had to think of some way to get Kirby out of the locker and quick before the girl discovered him. The girl opened her locker just a crack before a chill crawled up Meta Knight's spine. He immediately knew the feeling. He scanned the area and saw out of the corner of his eye something lung out behind a wall. Then Meta Knight heard the girl scream and he looked over in horror as he watched the demon beast attack the girl. She yelped out in surprise as she was tackled to the ground.

"Where are the star warriors?" The demon screamed in her face. The demon beast was so much bigger than the girl, towering over her and it held her down by keeping a large paw on her chest to keep her from moving.

"What are you talking about?" The girl asked, obviously confused about what the demon beast wanted.

"The star warriors, I can smell them here. Where are you hiding them?" The demon beast shouted.

"I don't know what star warriors are!" The girl shouted back. The demon beast lifted one paw and prepared to strike the girl with one of his sharp claws, charging up to kill her instantly. Time slowed down and Meta Knight leapt out from behind the wall and Kirby burst out of the locker, both attacking the demon beast. Meta Knight buried his sword into the neck of the demon beast and Kirby landed a swift kick on its face. The demon beast, surprised, lashed out blindly as it searched for its attackers. Completely forgetting about the girl the monster started battling the two star warriors. The demon beast lunged at Meta Knight, swiping at him, attempting to knock him off his feet. Meta Knight narrowed his eyes and dodged, lunging at the demon beast in a counter. Kirby had nothing to use as a copy ability so he stuck to protecting the girl. The monster had knocked her out and she lay there barely breathing. Kirby tried to somehow help her but had no idea on what he could possibly do. Meta Knight sent a sword beam at the monster, tearing a deep gash in its body, but not a deep enough one to kill it. The demon beast cried out and clutched the wound. Growling in frustration it turned tail and ran away, leaving Meta Knight and the others.

Meta Knight turned around and noticed the girl was unconscious. Running over to her and crouched by her side saying to Kirby, "we have to get her out of here."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Alice woke with a start. She found herself in her bed, a noticeable ache spreading through her head. She got up gingerly and headed for the door to her room. She noticed that her book bag had somehow made it home as well without her knowing it.

"Weird. This is what it is, weird." Alice mumbled to herself as she made her way downstairs. She was home alone, her house dark and empty save for her. She was parched and headed to the kitchen for a drink of water when all of a sudden she heard something move behind her. Alice froze and slowly turned around. Looking down she saw a pink ball-like thing looking up at her, its big blue innocent eyes questioning her.

"Poyo?" it said.

"Chicken?" Alice asked, knowing enough Spanish to get her by.

"No, he's asking you if you're scared," someone said from behind Alice. Whirling around she saw another ball-thing standing behind her. He was slightly bigger than the pink one and he wore a mask. Plus he could talk normally.

"Who are you?" Alice asked, pointing to Kirby and then at Meta Knight.

"I am Meta Knight and he is Kirby." Meta Knight answered. "You are Alice, correct?"

"Yeah, how did you know that?" Alice asked.

"I heard your friend say your name earlier." Meta Knight answered simply.

"Oh my God, you were there when that thing attacked me."

"Yes, we were. We saved you. The demon beast knocked you out and we brought you back home afterwards."

"Wait, what are you?"

"Star Warriors." Alice stepped back and fell on the couch. She shook her head and rubbed her temples, a headache starting to set in. She started to remember all of the details now. The monster that had attacked her asked her something about Star Warriors.

"So, that monster was after you?" Alice asked gesturing at them.

"Yes," Meta Knight answered as he jumped up on the couch.

"Why was that thing after you?"

"Nightmare sent him."

"Who?"

Nightmare, someone who makes the demon beasts to take over the universe."

"I'm so confused right now."

"What are you confused about?"

"Everything! Why I was attacked and who you people are. Everything just doesn't make sense!" Alice took a deep breath and tried to calm down. The headache was getting worse and the edges of her vision were starting to get blurry making her dizzy. Closing her eyes she said, "my head hurts."

"You should go lay down again. I'll bring you a glass of water," Meta Knight said as he hopped off the couch and disappeared in the kitchen. Alice sighed and lay down on the couch, placing her hands under her head making a pillow. A second later Meta Knight came back with a small glass of water. Alice took a sip of it and laid it back down, trying to clear her head.

"Poyo," Kirby climbed on the couch and snuggled into Alice's belly, making her giggle when he accidentally tickled her. She scooted over to make enough room for the small puffball.

"How did you guys get here?" Alice asked.

"I'm still trying to figure that out," Meta Knight admitted as he sat down next to her. "Kirby and I touched this cube and we ended up in your room."

"What? How did I not see you?"

"Well you were looking for your keys when I hid in the closet and Kirby climbed into your book bag."

"Of course." Alice grabbed a pillow from behind her and buried her face in it, screaming into the soft object. Then the door was being unlocked and Alice looked at the clock in horror. Her mother was home now. How was Alice going to explain Meta Knight and Kirby to her idiotic mother? Meta Knight and Kirby both leapt off the couch and Alice followed suit and they all ran to her room. Alice jumped on her bed and hastily pulled the covers over her as Meta Knight and Kirby both hid under it. A minute later Alice's mother walked in.

"Alice, I got a call from the school saying you left early. Why?" Alice's mother asked putting her hands on her hips.

"I have a splitting headache and I couldn't stay at school," Alice said, feigning pain. Her mother sighed and sat down next to Alice, placing a hand on her head gently. Feeling a bump and seeing Alice wince her mother pushed her bangs back, looking at the dark bruise forming on her head. Her mother opened her mouth in surprise that her daughter was actually serious about the headache.

"Oh my goodness Alice, what happened to your head?" her mother asked.

"I, uh, I fell down the stairs this morning," Alice covered, mentally face palming at her stupid response. The excuse was believable though, since Alice had fallen down the stairs many times. Her mother bought it and she nodded.

"I understand, just be more careful next time, okay?"

"Yeah, sure mom, whatever." Alice rolled over in bed and pretended to go asleep when her mom finally walked out of her room. As soon as she closed the door Alice jumped off her bed and looked underneath to find Meta Knight and Kirby stuffed under there. They both climbed out and hopped up on Alice's bed making themselves comfortable.

"That was your mother?" Meta Knight asked.

"Yeah, she can be a pain sometimes," Alice answered sitting down next to him.

"She seems very perky."

"Overly so."

"Also, I found this under your bed," Meta Knight said as he held up a purple cube that she found this morning.

Grabbing the cube Alice said, "This is the cube I found this morning. I don't know what it is." Alice gave it back to Meta Knight and he studied it closely.

"It looks a lot like the cube we found in Dreamland when we somehow got here. The cube lit up and blinded us, teleporting us here." Meta Knight said.

"Teleporting? That's awesome." Alice rubbed her sore head again and tried to ease the pain.

"Let it be. It won't get any better if you keep fussing at it." Meta Knight hopped off the bed and walked to her bedroom door. He reached up for the door handle and comically struggled with it, as he was too short to turn it. "The doorknobs on this planet are too high." He hopped up and grabbed it, turning it quickly before letting go. "Come Kirby, we are wearing out our stay here."

"Where are you going?" Alice asked, getting up from her bed.

"Anywhere but here, we have put you in enough danger as it is." Meta Knight stepped into the dark hallway, taking Kirby with him.

"Wait! How are you going to get home?" Alice asked.

"We will find a way." Meta knight and Kirby left the house quietly, making sure to avoid her mother downstairs. Alice frowned and sat back in her bed, making no attempt to go after them.


End file.
